inkworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkworld (trilogy)
Inkworld is a series of three fantasy novels written by German author Cornelia Funke, comprising Inkheart (2003), Inkspell (2005), and Inkdeath (2007). The books chronicle the adventures of teenager Meggie Folchart whose life changes dramatically when she realizes that she and her father, a bookbinder named Mo, have the unusual ability to bring characters from books into the real world when reading aloud. Mostly set in Northern Italy and the parallel world of the fictional Inkheart book, the central story arc concerns the magic of books, their characters and creatures, and the art of reading. Originally released in German-speaking Europe, beginning with the first novel Inkheart in 2003, the books have since gained popularity, critical acclaim and commercial success worldwide. The English translation of the third book, entitled Inkdeath, by Anthea Bell was released in October 2008. In 2004, Funke sold the film rights to all three books to New Line Cinema; thus far, the first book has been made into a motion picture, with a January 2009 release in North America. Contents Plot Summary Inkheart ::Main article: Inkheart :In Inkheart, the life of twelve-year-old heroine, Meggie, discovers that her father Mortimer, a professional bookbinder, has the unusual ability to transfer characters from books into the real world when he reads aloud. Scared by his own talents, Mo once brought four characters of a book entitled Inkheart to life while reading from the novel, including Dustfinger, a fire eater; his pet marten Gwin; Capricorn, the book's villain; and Basta, Capricorn's right-hand man — in bitter exchange of his wife Resa, who disappeared tracelessly into the so-called Inkworld of the book. After many years Dustfinger returns to pay Meggie and her father a visit, advising them to flee the country to escape Capricorn and his following who are in search of Mo and his Inkheart copy. The three of them eventually leave to hide at Meggie's great-aunt Elinor's house in Northern Italy but end up being dragged off by Basta and his companions to the near village of Capricorn where Mo is forced to read both treasure and an evil creature, The Shadow, out of the book, using Meggie as his hostage. Soon Meggie discovers she has the same talent as her father, and with the help of Inkheart author Fenoglio, her re-read mother, and One Thousand and One Nights character Farid she helps killing Capricorn and his entourage with the power of her reading talent. Inkspell ::Main article: Inkspell Inkdeath ::Main article: Inkdeath Characters :* Meggie Folchart- The 13 year old girl character who loves books. Not only she is able to read out characters, Meggie can also bring in characters as well. She is very brave and daring. Meggie has a crush on Farid and later turns into a relationship in Inkspell. She also later fall in love with another boy named Doria after feeling betrayed by Farid in Inkdeath. Her dream is to be able to write like Fenoglio so that she can help people with happy endings. :* Mortimer Folchart- AKA Silvertongue/Bluejay, and Mo, father of Meggie and also a skilled bookbinder. He has the ability to read things out of their stories. Is taken into the Inkworld by Mortola, Basta and Orpheus. Mortola shoots and nearly kills him, but he is saved by Meggie and Fenoglio. In Inkdeath he assumes the identity of the Bluejay, a valiant, daring robber, who the Adderhead is intent on killing. He has conflicts with his family because of his dangerous new role in the story. :* Teresa Folchart- also known as Resa. Meggie's mother, and she is beautiful. Mo accidently read her into the Inkworld and couldn't read her out. She was considered Capricorn's favorite maidservant. She lost her voice after Darius brought her back out of Inkheart though it does comes back after she got sucked in the book again. Dustfinger has a liking for her, even though he has a wife back in the Inkworld. Resa loves her husband but doesn't want him to become the Bluejay. :* Dustfinger- a fire-eater. Dustfinger was taken out of Inkheart at the same time Capricorn was. However, unlike Capricorn, he has a strong desire to go back to the land of Inkheart. He feels like a coward but is the most daring person in the world and becomes fearless after he comes from the dead. Dustfinger cares a lot for Farid as in a father kind of way. :* Elinor Loredan-Meggie’s great aunt. She has an unhealthy obsession with collecting books. She loves colecting books and is very cautious to make sure no one touches or hurts her books but she now cares a lot for her new family: Meggie, Mo, Resa, and Darius. :* Fenoglio- AKA Inkweaver, the author of Inkheart (not to be confused with Cornelia Funke), he is an old man who created the Inkworld. :* Farid- A boy who was read out of the story One Thousand and One Nights amazing at playing with fire. He loves Dustfingers marten, Gwin. He is in love with Meggie in Inkspell. And feels jealous of Doria who is always spending time with her in Inkdeath. :* Gwin- Dustfinger's pet marten, he is special because he has horns unlike most martens. He was read out of the book with Dustfinger. Has a strong relationship with Farid but cares a lot for his former master, Dustfinger. :* Mortola- AKA The Magpie, Capricorn's mother, servant, and poisioner. :* Darius- AKA Stumbletongue, he can also read things out of books like Mo; however, if he stutters, he damages the creation. He wears glasses and is good friends with Elinor. :* Doria- a spy for the Black Prince in inkdeath. He joins the strolling players after Snapper saves him and his friend Luc from hanging. He loves Meggie and becomes an inventor in the future. :* Sootbird- Used to be a friend of Dustfinger's. He betrayed the Bluejay (Mo) to the Adderhead in Inkspell. Lives in the Inkworld. Unconvincing fire eater. :* Jink- Farid's marten. :* The Black Prince- A friend of Dustfinger. Also becomes friends with the Bluejay. Has a pet bear that protects him and friends. :* Piper-also known as Silvernose. Lives in the Inkworld and is a villian. Has a silver nose. Work for the Adderhead :* Orpheus/Cheeseface- a man who also has the same gift as Mo and Meggie. He cares for Dustfinger but is greedy behind his remarkably beautiful voice. He dislikes Farid because he caused Dustfinger to die in Inkspell. :* Nettle- a healer in Inkworld who tends to Mo after he is wounded by Mortola. :* Rosenquartz- a glass man who works as Fenoglio's helper. :* Despina & Ivo- Minerva's children. :* Minerva- Fengolio's kindly landlady :* Violante- AKA Her Ugliness, the wife of Cosimo. Daughter of the Adderhead. In Inkdeath, she forges an alliance with the Bluejay to kill her father. Has a soft spot for robbers and strolling players. :* Balbulus- an illuminator. :* Brianna- Daughter of Dustfinger and Roxane. She is a maid to Violante. She falls in love with the new Cosimo. :* Jehan- the son of Roxane and her deceased husband. :* Roxane- Wife of Dustfinger. Loves to sing and is very beautiful. :* The Barn Owl- The physician who looked after Dustfinger. :* The Adderhead- A villian also known as the Silver Prince. Used to be Capricorn's master. Is made immortal by Mo and is intent on killing the Bluejay. :* Taddeo- The librarian of the Castle of Night.